When I Grow Up
by disasterwolf
Summary: Renesmee has matured, and starts developing new feelings for Jacob. When Jake finds out accidentally, Renesmee completely shuts him out, due to embarrassment. Did Nessie ruin their friendship, or does Jake feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Jacob and Renesmee story. They were actually the reason I got an account on here in the first place, because I love reading the stories! So, I figured I'd write my own. It's rated Mature for later chapters, of course. This will all be in Nessie's POV unless stated otherwise. Also, I'm not really gonna re-cap Renesmee's age stuff. I'm sure you guys already know her growth style. :p Anyway, I really hope you guys like it!**

It had been six years since we almost had to face the Volturi in battle. And by we, I mean my family, considering I was only about six months old, but you get the point. Anyway, now I'm almost seven years old, which meant I was going to stop growing soon. I looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. I started going through "womanly changes" about a year ago. Not only did my body change, but my mind did as well. At first, I was really immature about it. Mom says that it was because I was so moody. But now, my brain is almost as mature as an adult, minus some adult experiences, as well as "normal human girl" experiences.

I've never really been out, besides grocery runs with my parents, and the occasional movies with Jake. Because of this, I didn't really have any friends. Don't get me wrong, I have lots of friends. Jake, the Pack, the imprints, and even Nahuel. I loved them all so much, but I sometimes dislike the fact that I won't ever get to be normal. Jake says that being normal is overrated, and not all it's cracked up to be. But, since my life, to me, is normal, wouldn't that make being a human not normal? I didn't know, I was confusing myself.

Anyway, back to my changes. I started having other changes, too. I was starting to be interested in Jake, in more than a friendship kind of way. I talked to my mom about it one day. She told me to trust my heart.

My heart, however, was confused as hell.

My whole life, Jake's been there. As a friend...a brotherly figure. And, someday, he would leave me for the girl he imprints on. He told me once that he's never had a girlfriend. He told me about mom and the kiss and how they loved each other, but I guess that was gone now. I assumed he never had a girlfriend these days because he didn't want to hurt the girl when he imprinted on someone else. I didn't really understand the whole imprinting thing, but I know that I want to be as happy as Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, or Paul and Rachel are someday.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. Speak of the Devil, it's Jacob.

"Hey Ness," he smiled "I see you aren't ready to go?"

I looked at him confusingly until I remembered we were supposed to go to the movies.

"Yeah, sorry..." I said "Give me five minutes?" I smiled, grabbed some clothes, and went in my bathroom.

I decided on wearing dark skinny jeans and a grey Seattle University sweatshirt. I came out of the bathroom to find Jake stretching. Normally, I wouldn't have thought anything of it. But, with these new found feelings, I noticed how defined his biceps were when he stretched. I felt tingly all over, and almost didn't want to go to the movies with him. Almost.

He grabbed my hand so we could leave, but this felt weird. I felt tingly again and I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know if I liked these new feelings or not if it was going to make me nervous around him all the time.

After an awkwardly silent car ride, which was my fault considering I was really nervous for no reason, we finally arrived to the movie theater in Port Angeles. We didn't really know anything about the movies that were playing, but it was my turn to pick. I decided on a cheesy romance story to hopefully ease the tension, because Jake usually made fun of these kinds of movies. He rolled his eyes at me when I picked it out, and I couldn't help but laugh.

We got our popcorn and drinks and found a spot all the way in the back of the theater. We were the only ones in there, which made me even more nervous. I didn't want to risk touching Jake and showing him my thoughts, because if he knew I liked him, it might ruin our friendship. As if on cue, Jake offered his hand for me. I didn't know what to do, So I put the popcorn bucket in it. He gave me a weird look, then shrugged it off.

We were forty-five minutes into the movie and Jake hadn't said a word. This was even more awkward. I almost laughed because I guarantee that it wasn't awkward for him at all. In fact, I was probably freaking him out. I should stop being so jittery and weird.

Finally, the movie was over.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think that fucking sucked," Jake laughed.

I laughed too, "Yeah, I only picked it because I thought you'd make fun of it like you always do," I said.

"Oh shit, I thought you actually wanted to see it, that's why I didn't say anything," he laughed harder than ever.

"No, oh my god! I like romance movies but that was just...unrealistic," I laughed.

Jacob grabbed me by the waist and pulled my face close to his. If you thought I was freaking out before, try multiplying that by a thousand now.

"Nessie!" he said. He was mocking the guy from the movie, "Will you...be mine forever?" he said, dramatically.

He laughed and let me go. I was speechless. I actually wanted him to kiss me. Jacob, my best friend.

We were about half way home when Jake turned to me.

"Are you okay, Ness?" he asked, "I feel like you've been kind of quiet this whole night,"

I shrugged, trying to play it cool.

"I'm fine Jake, just a little tired," I said.

He grabbed my hand, "We'll be home soon," he said.

God, I really liked him. I really wanted to jump over to his seat and give him the biggest kiss in the world.

Suddenly, Jake slammed on the brakes. I gave him a confusing look, when I realized what I did. I looked down at our hands, his pulling away from mine.

"Renes-" I cut him off by getting out of the car. I could run home from here.

I heard Jacob calling my name out, but I didn't listen, and I didn't turn back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I haven't gotten much feedback, which sucks. :/ Pleeeease review! I would really appreciate it, guys! :) Anyway, I hope you like it. ~

I woke up and found myself in my bed. I glanced over at the clock, it said 8:13 am.

At some point, I arrived home. I didn't know what time, or how long I'd been running. I couldn't really remember anything after the first couple minutes of running. I felt so embarrassed, accidentally projecting Jake and I kissing to him. I wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it, but the way he slammed on his brakes, I assumed he felt pretty disgusted.

My parents didn't ask much about why I was crying. I assumed that my dad already knew so he told my mom. I knew that Jake would probably come over today, and tell me how weird I am. Did he want to stop being friends? I really hope not. I feel like I ruined everything.

I eventually got up and took a steaming hot shower. I didn't even pay attention to washing my hair and body, I mostly just sat on the shower bench and cried.

After about 40 minutes of showering, I finally got out and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I didn't really feel like getting dressed properly today.

I went in the living room only to find my parents gone. There was a note on the table

_Renesmee, _

_Your father and I went to Alaska to visit our cousins, the Denali's._

_We didn't want to wake you because of what happened last night, which is why you aren't coming._

_If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us, or go to the big house and ask Carlisle. _

_We love you,_

_-Mom and Dad_

I was actually grateful that I'm here by myself. I never got much privacy anyway, which meant I could wallow in my own self pity without the interventions of my parents.

I made myself some breakfast, barely tasting the food. I think I wouldn't be so depressed if I didn't know that Jake probably wouldn't want to see me anymore. I curled up on the couch, turning on the TV for background noise.

I couldn't help but think what would have happened if I didn't have this stupid gift. I literally couldn't touch anyone without projecting something, unless I concentrated. Being half-vampire isn't a very fun life sometimes.

I guess I was still really tired, because when I woke up, it was 6:30. I got up and decided to go for a walk.

I put on my boots and my jacket, and stepped outside into the cool air.

I walked on the small path that led trough the woods to the big house. I didn't want to go there, but I had nothing else to do.

A noise coming from behind me startled me. I whipped my head around to find nothing.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" I called out. It couldn't have been them, I would have smelled them.

I started walking back to the house, faster this time, when I heard the noise again. I definitely wasn't alone.

I hated not having super-hearing like my family does.

"Hello? Who is that? Alice?" I called out again.

I ran back to my house as fast as I could. I finally got inside and instantly felt safe, even though my house wouldn't keep a nomad from killing me.

I picked up the phone to call my grandpa when I saw Jake on the couch.

"Jake..? Was that you in the woods?" I asked him. Please say yes, so I know I'm not being hunted.

"Yeah, Ness. Sorry for scaring you. I just needed to see you." He said.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Why?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had just slapped him across the face.

"Because you randomly ran off last night..." he said, "I was so worried about you."

I sighed, "I know, I'm sorry for running off, but after what I projected to you, I mean...you just acted like I was so weird and.." I trailed off.

Jake took a deep breath, "Ness, trust me, that's not how I meant to react at all." he said, " I just didn't really know what to say."

My eyes drifted to my feet, "...I guess I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore." I said.

Jake rushed in front of me, "Ness, no! I still want to be friends...why would you ever think that I didn't?" he said.

I was confused, "Because, when I showed you, which was on accident by the way, you slammed on your brakes and gave me a weird look. I-I thought that you thought I was weird for doing that..." I said.

Jake laughed, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Here we go with the full name, "You have no idea how happy I was that you wanted to kiss me." he said.

My mouth fell open a little, "Really? But I didn't even know that you liked me, like that anyway." I told him.

"I do, I have for a few months now." he confessed, blushing.

I smiled with excitement, until I remembered that, if we ended up together, he would leave me one day for his imprint, just like Sam did with Leah.

"Jake...we can't do this." I said.

His smile faded, "But...why? Is it because of your parents? I can talk to them-" he started rambling.

"No, Jake...it's because I don't want to be to you like Leah was to Sam. I know you're going to imprint someday and-" he cut me off.

"Nessie, I've already imprinted..." he said. I gasped.

"Then why the hell would you tell me you liked me?! And why wouldn't you tell me that you imprinted?!" I yelled at him.

Jake just laughed.

"This is NOT funny, Jacob Black! You're screwing with my feelings!" I screamed.

He finally stopped laughing, "Ness, I imprinted almost seven years ago...I imprinted on you."


End file.
